Caroline And The Love That Needn't Be Questioned
by wliu81
Summary: aka Caroline and Richard Go Back To The Future. Aided by Charlie, Caroline and Richard each go back in time, to the past, then to the future- ala Back to the Future style. This is the continuation of the series finale episode, 'Caroline and the Big Move'
1. Chapter 1

**CAROLINE, RICHARD AND THE LOVE THAT NEEDN'T BE QUESTIONED**

**(Caroline and Richard go back to the future) **

Fiction rated: T

General/Romance/Alternate Universe

**Author's notes:** references to key events in seasons 1-4 made. This is a continuation of the season 4 finale

**Word count:**

**Plot summary:** aided by Charlie, Caroline and Richard each go back in time, to the past, then to the future- ala Back to the Future style- to catch a glimpse of what was to be and of what the world has in store for each of them in their future lives, thus accumulating in the pair coming together as a couple

It has been six months since the day Richard turned up at Caroline's wedding- unannounced, uninvited and out of the blue. Since then, events took an interesting turn- not for the better, but also it wasn't for the worse either. Caroline eventually married Randy but during that time, as inseparable as they were, the relationship itself got to a stage where it wasn't going anywhere. In fact, it was 4 months ago that Randy called time on their marriage. Richard's marriage to Julia lasted barely 2 months in contrast. Caroline was at first shocked by his admission, but as she coped without him, realised that perhaps it just wasn't to be. To further compound the misery, she found out that Randy had died in a car accident, in a head-on collision. His death made Caroline an emotional wreck, as she spent weeks on end weeping and feeling alone at home with just Salty for company. After some encouraging words of support from her best friends Annie and Del, she knew that she couldn't carry on living like this for the duration of her life; something had to give, well she had to make a lot of sacrifices but for Caroline, she felt it was in the best interests of everyone that she'd let everyone know that it just hasn't worked out at all- not just in her personal life, but professionally, for the first time as well.

She made it known on several occasions how she has never liked working in that office and so it became a surprise to her when she learnt that GMD entertainment had ran into problems of its own- and not of Caroline and Richard's making. The company then severed ties with Caroline and as a result, she worked in her apartment, again. For Caroline, as much as this decision came out of the blue, she was relieved to realise that she no longer had to relinquish her creative rights to a group of people she had to answer to, especially as Caroline in the City was her own comic creation and her own concept that she dreamt up. Caroline regained full control of her brand- the strip, the merchandising rights she had got back- much to her pleasure. She had to reacquaint herself again with her old routine and plus Del and Annie helped her unpack all of her office supplies at her apartment, and all without the help of her assistant, Richard. But for Caroline, she knew that in regards with her and Richard, there was no going back. She couldn't bring herself falling for him again, after what had happened in the airport. And whilst Caroline has moved on, relationship-wise, the same couldn't be said of Richard.

Though over the months, Richard's attitude towards fatherhood had changed him for the better: his bond with Stefano has improved over time, his outlook became much less dark and pessimistic. His work had more depth, more meaning and substance and because of this, he received lots of offers to paint, especially from abroad. He wasn't as annoyed and bitter as he was; although he is still bitter that Randy got to Caroline and was able to marry her before him. It still dawned on him though that Caroline was missing in all of this- his heart was aching to hold her and yet despite his separation from Caroline, he hadn't set eyes on another woman since- just so he could concentrate on his career as an artist and in being a father to his son. Julia was history to him, but for Richard, Caroline was always in his heart. Even when she got married to Randy, his feelings for her didn't go away; in fact, it got more and more stronger and deeper, envisaging that he'd had a slight chance and that perhaps Caroline's feelings for him would reciprocate yet again. The very fact she isn't there with Richard and Stefano was driving him crazy and with envy too.

He cursed himself for those words he uttered to Caroline that still haunt him to this day…. When she asked him whether he meant what he said when he told her he didn't want anymore children, he said: _'I don't. Now that I have one I am going to take care of it'. _Unknowlingly to him, he is unaware of Randy's death. He'd spend the nights, in his room all on his own in his bed, with Stefano sleeping peacefully in his crib. Richard would often dream or fantasise about Caroline. His visions were all the range: some were happy; they would echo moments of good memories where in which he and Caroline were best friends; some were sad, like Caroline departing at the airport and of Randy making physical contact with her, and one where he turns up at Caroline's funeral years later; and some were explicit and these felt almost surreal to him- he'd have sex dreams about Caroline, envisaging himself with her, making passionate love to her in her bed- both naked, kissing each other hungrily and wildly.

These visions had illustrated his love for Caroline and for a while, he felt good and he'd have a wicked smile on his face, afterwards. Richard kissed his son goodnight and then drifted off to sleep, For tomorrow, he decides to head back to Caroline's apartment to tell her how he really feels about her and that what he said about not wanting children with her, was a huge mistake on his part. Caroline was off to bed as well; the events of the last few days, and weeks was taking a toll on her. She was exhausted and needed a long nap. She was unsure of what the future holds for her, but neither was she being too negative for her own good. Caroline's best friends, Del and Annie were already on good terms together- much to our surprise that they slept together and fell for one another, and even got married… could the same be said for Caroline and Richard, yet again?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

For Caroline, the next day was all about work, work and work- and no rest and play. She was frantically working hard on drawing AND colouring the strips, all by herself. 'I don't know how I'd be able to cope with all this workload' worried Caroline. She stared opposite her across the desk and stared endlessly at the empty chair that Richard used to occupy and where he'd make condescending and catty remarks about her strip, amongst other things. Suddenly, there was a knock on at the door: Caroline went to the other end and opened it…. And out of nowhere Charlie appeared.

**_'Hey Caroline, nice to see you again. How are things?'_**_. _He saw a plate of cookies on the table and promptly grabbed a few and shoved them in his mouth.

Caroline couldn't believe it at first: **_'Charlie what are you doing here? I thought you were in Scandinavia'. _**

**_'Well, Caroline I was. I had some real Italian food, not like at Remos- but hey don't tell him I said that-but then I got bored and so I decided to come back to New York'. _**

**_'And so are you staying after all?_**_' _she quipped.

**_'I haven't decided yet. Anyway how are Del and Annie? Last I heard from the horse's mouth, or so to speak, they slept together'. _**

Caroline didn't know anything about Del and Annie getting it on with each other, but neither could she get her head round how it all happened in the first place. **_'What? You mean they are seeing each other? As in girlfriend/boyfriend?' _**

**_'Um, yeah'_**replied Charlie. **_'I know. At first I was like 'whooah!' and then afterwards, I thought 'cool!' and so Caroline you don't mind Annie being with Del, at all, I mean you two had a lot of history together. For the record, I was talking about you and Del, sexually that is, not you and Annie'._**

Caroline didn't mind the fact it had happened and was happy for the couple: **_'of course not. I happen to think they would make a really nice couple'. _**

Charlie was a little bemused: **_'nice? Nice is not a word I'd use to describe it. More like weird almost'_. _'But didn't you say it was cool?'. 'It is cool, but yet still weird at the same time' _quipped Charlie. '_Besides, I have something to show you'. _**

**_'Charlie, if it is a wart on your toe, then I don't want to see it'_**_, _joked Caroline_. **'No Caroline, it's not that- follow me'. **'**Charlie, what's going on here?**' **'I'll explain it on the way'**_cited Charlie.

Charlie takes Caroline out of her apartment and together they step into the elevator. **_'Oh and Caroline, I heard about what happened to Randy, and well I want to send my condolences to you'._**

**_ 'Oh thank you Charlie. That is so nice of you to do so'_,** thankedCaroline.

**_'And I almost forgot, I bumped into Richard in Italy'_**chuckled Charlie.

Caroline couldn't believe what he'd said: **_'You did what?!' _**

**_'Okay, did I say something wrong? Forget I ever mentioned it'. _**

**_No, I need to know what happened, when did it happen? And what did he say?' _**

**_'Okey dokey Caroline, but first I have to do this…'_**Charlie clicked his fingers and they were magically transported to Italy- the scene where Richard and Stefano bonded together properly with Fabriana in a local café. There is a nice moment when Richard, who is smiling and having a whale of a time, shows his son some flashcards with pictures of artists such as Leonardo Da Vinci, for example. Followed by some guy who was whizzing past him on roller blades- Charlie. He was ecstatic to see him again and introduces Stefano to Charlie, and the two men sat down and discussed all manners of things and to catch up on what has been happening.

**_'Charlie, is that you?'_** asked Richard.

**_'Hey there Richard! Long time no see' _**

**_'Wait a minute? Aren't you supposed to be sightseeing in Europe?' _**

**_'Yeah but like I told Caroline, I couldn't help but grab a bite to eat along the way'. _**

**_And so who's this guy you're with?'._**

**_'Charlie, I want you to meet Stefano'_**_._ He takes Stefano's little hand and gives a little wave to Charlie.

'Charlie replied: **_'ooh, nice kid. Who's the father?'_**

**_'I am. I am Stefano's father'_** goes Richard.

**_'Wow, you're a dad? Congratulations!' _**mused Charlie

**'_By the way, what about his mom? Do you know who it is?' _**

**_'It's Julia'_**_ replied a desolate Richard. _

**_'Wow and for a moment, I would've thought that it was something you and Caroline had discussed together'. _**

**_'yeah, well I blew it Charlie, I mean I told Caroline I didn't want any more children with her and well, you can guess the rest', _**sighed Richard_.** I have a feeling that Caroline is happy with Randy right now, I could sense it right now'. **_

**_'You know Richard; I'd always thought that you and Caroline would make great parents and that you would have a few kids and be a family at long last' _**

**_'Thanks Charlie. I appreciate your words. But she's already has a life of her own, and as far I know, it doesn't include me'_**

**_'but what if she decides to come back and realises how much she misses you, I can assure you that she will come running after you before you could say 'Randy'. By the way, who is Randy?' _**

**_'Apparently he is- or should that be was one of Caroline's best friends at school back in Peshtigo. Let's just say, I don't want to go on about it anymore'_**

**_'Oh okay then. You do know that she is getting married, right?_**enquired Charlie

**_'Well, Caroline and I broke up a few months ago and, if she wants to get married then I ought to be the first to know about it from her. Besides, what wedding are you going on about? Wait a minute- Caroline's getting married? To Randy?' _**

**_'Oh no, me and my big mouth'_**

**_'No Charlie, you don't have a big mouth, but Annie does. I cannot believe it. Caroline is getting married, and it is not with me'_**

**_'Yeah, well remember when you and Julia got married?_**

**_'That was different. It was when I wasn't even aware of Caroline's feelings back then. I cannot believe she would do this to me, and yet after all we had been through together, this is how she repays me- all because of something I said to her at the airport?' _**

**_'Richard, you shouldn't get angry with her. This isn't necessarily her fault. You were the one who told her you didn't want children. Look, if you feel so strongly about Caroline, then why don't you do something about it because otherwise, you'll live to regret it for the rest of your life'_**

**_'You're right. I should and I ought to be doing something about it. Thanks Charlie _**

Richard heads off in search for Caroline and the next couple of days, leaves Italy and heads to Peshtigo with his son for company to find out whether his nightmare in seeing Caroline marry Randy, did come true. Caroline now knew the extent of Richard's efforts in being a good father to his son and that Charlie's insight into Richard's feelings and emotions has given her something to ponder on.

**_Yet again, I doubted him and I doubted myself. He really is a good father to Stefano…but all this might be a show. How do I know if Richard is really telling the truth? Would he be saying the same thing if we were to get married and had children of our own? He's using his own child, just so he could try and win me back. On second thoughts, I think not _**

T.B.C next chapter ...


	3. Chapter 3

N.B: the following chapters contain various quotes I have taken and inscribed from episodes of the show in seasons 1-4, after watching them on dvd

**'Caroline, I am now going to take you back to the first day and the first time you met Richard'** exclaims an eager Charlie. They are whisked back to 1995 _(cue the pilot episode)_ and turn up back in her apartment. The scene: Richard is sitting in a chair, dressed in a black suit, whilst Caroline is donning a rather hideous looking, multi-coloured jacket and a pair of jeans. Both Charlie and Caroline look on in awe as spectators at the old Caroline and Richard conversing: **'So you're familiar with Caroline?' **she asks.** 'I think my dentist has one of your calendars: it's that stringy-haired girl whose always trying on bathing sutis with her mom, right?', **Richard guesses. **'No, that's Cathy'** Caroline replies. Richard has a depressing look on his face:'**Boy, is my face Red'. 'You know, you seem more than qualified for this job'. '_I am', _**responds Richard**_. _**Caroline asks: **'Why do you want it?' 'money. seems like I won't be able to make it as a real artist until after I am dead. Bummer huh?' **goes a depressing sounding Richard. **'Totally'**. Suddenly, a cat jumps and lands on Richard's lap, much to his displeasure: '**Oh great you have a cat'**. Caroline was looking happy and pleased in contrast and so keen on giving a chat about it: '**Oh this is Salty. Actually her real name is 'Salt', y'see, I had a Pepper too but pepper ran away a year ago and he was a male, so typical, and since Salt is a wierd name by itself...' **until Richard cut her off out of the blue. He seemed uncomfortable around Salty and thus, it wasn't long until he made his feelings known to Caroline: **'How anecdotal. Can you please make it dissapear?', **Caroline looked a little miffed at the situation: **'I'm sorry are you allergic?'**, she asked, '**No, I just don't like cats. Or dogs, or anything that runs up to you and pees on your feet when you come home'**, exclaims Richard, who wipes off the so-called offending cat urine on his lap. **'Well, we may have a problem because I tend to get fairly excited when people come over'**, jokes Caroline. Laughing and joking with a grin on her face, whilst staring at Richard who looks on expression less , in contrast to herself, of whom doesn't see the funny side of the situation. **'Not even a smile. 'You know, I have quite a few more people to interview, I'll be in touch'. **Richard puts all his work into his black portfolio and fastens the clip, so that it doesn't fall out** .'No you won't'. 'Excuse me?' **goes Caroline**. 'I've had enough of these interviews to know the signs. Look, I'd just really appreciate it if you could tell me now I didn't get the job so that I don't have to waste my time sitting by the phone. Which they are about to turn off anyway'. C**aroline tried to reassure Richard that she would call him regarding the vacant assistant position**: 'No Mr Karinsky I will call'. **He makes his way out, clutching his portfolio with both his hands.** 'OK then, you can reach me by my apartment for the next 24 hours. After that, here's a number for the shelter'. **Richard hands her a business card with his contact details on it. '**But no pressure'**, he tilted and laid his head by the door . He sounded quite desperate at this stage: he was poor, in need of money and had to support himself financially, as well as land a job, whilst at the same time, he saw this as an opportunity to get his foot through the door and market himself well as an artist. Caroline was a little apprehensive at first, but after a few seconds, she couldn't resist in giving Richard the good news: in that he got the job. '**Ok Mr Karinsky maybe we can work this out'**. Richard then turned round and **'Ok, I don't come in before 10.00, I don't work weekends and I need an hour and a half for lunch. It's about that time now, see you at 2.00'** and in that he left. Caroline looked pleased and politely, she gave Richard a little wave and said: **'It's nice working for you'**, giving a pleasant smile in exchange.

Caroline couldn't believe it: '**Oh my goodness, I remember the first day now. And that outfit was horrible, and my hair looked so... so... what's the word, Charlie?'** **'Flat? 'out of shape'? 'Red?' **he suggested. '**Flat, yes! Yes it was. Thank God' **went Caroline,** 'No don't thank God Caroline, thank me instead! Besides, there's more; remember when Richard ended up as your date, that same day after he showed up in Remos with news about Geoff 'from the street' being married?' **exclaims Charlie, Caroline remembered the scene now: **'aha?'**. Charlie took Caroline to the scene where Richard arrives at the restaurant with bad news and just as he leaves, Del arrives at the table: '**So huh, how are ya? Del Cassidy**' (offers to shake his hand) Richard shakes his hand and introduces himself **'Richard, Karinsky' **Caroline was about to tell Del that he is her new employee,** 'Richard is my...' -**only for Richard to intervene in the conversation by spurting out of nowhere: **'Caroline's guy!'** and then afterwards kisses her in front of Caroline's ex- boyfriend, Del , with passion and convincingly it was too by the looks of it. Richard then tried fibbing his way through his teeth by lying and explaining that he was a doctor, when he wasn't: **'Sorry babe I could've been here sooner, but I was in surgery all day**. He pushes Caroline down to her seat. '**That transplant took a lot longer than I thought. So what's good? After this afternoon, anything but liver', **he mused. Caroline looked a little shocked at first- Richard's kiss especially- and Richard took a little dig at Del for his and Caroline's own amusement: '**So dull...'** only for Del to correct him: '**Del!'**. Richard was enjoying himself and even persuaded Del to dine with himself and Caroline **'Whatever, join us!' **Del however declined the offer:** 'No, I'm gonna get back to my date. The sooner we eat, the sooner we get back to my place'; 'Well you won't be the only ones racing through your meal' **Carolinereplies . A jealous looking Del couldn't help but notice the closeness and intimacy of Caroline and Richard's bonding that all he could say was **'Careful you don't choke' ; **Caroline though was enjoying this momentand she wanted to rub it in Del's face, as well as Debbie- his young date for the evening by flirting with her 'date'**. 'Won't matter i'm with the doctor'- **Richard had a grin of a Cheshire cat as he looked at Del, whilst Caroline just smiled at Del just to piss him off by dating another guy; and a rather good looking guy so to speak. Caroline was about to thank Richard for helping her through this situation** 'Wow Richard, that was so swee...'** but Richard was too busy observing the menu and was dying for some food: **'Don't thank me i'm still on the clock, and i'm looking at lobster'. **Caroline looked on with ease and thus, the evening turned out to be a good affair for both Caroline and Richard for different reasons


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:- **'**What Letter?'**

Caroline and Charlie travelled back and fourth; She was seeing things from Richard's perspective as she saw for herself the misery and loneliness that has long dogged him for a long time and the extent of that misery that was playing on his mind.

Richard was writing his one and only love letter addressed to Caroline in his old apartment aided by a bottle of wine for company. '_Dear Caroline, I don't know what I am writing so please bear with me. I know I am probably violating several rules of etiquette right before your wedding but i have feelings. Strong, strong feelings for you. I want to be with you. I want to share your laughter and wipe away your tears'... . If you feel the same way and if I have any chance with you at all, then come to Remos as soon as you can. You may not recognise me but if you walk through that door, I'll have a smile on my face previously unseen by anyone. If you're not here by seven, then I'll know your answer is no'. _

For Caroline now, she now understood what it was like for Richard- she witnesses Richard penning that love letter, not to mention she now learnt about the famous love letter that he'd been trying to get across to her. She now learnt about Richard's hidden attraction towards her- an attraction of which he'd tried to hide and deny for a very long time, for 3 years in fact, as well as the extent of those feelings for her. It was an attraction based on his lust for Caroline, but one of which he was afraid of exposing to her. He was never someone who could easily confide in someone else and talk about their feelings, as openly and as truthfully as say Caroline. The irony however is that whilst Richard finally found out about Caroline's phone message, which declared her love for him, Caroline knew nothing of Richard's letter. Nor to her knowledge had she come across it at any stage. Of course, it was featured in Annie's sister's song 'Meet Me At Remos', which he helped write, but Caroline was unable to distinguish the fact that it was Richard's love letter that became the inspiration for the song and hadn't realised those lyrics were addressed to her, personally.

Caroline was still in disbelief over the letter, so much so that Charlie tried to get her attention, once again:

** 'Caroline? Hello? Earth to Caroline, do you copy?'**

**'Oh, i'm sorry Charlie. It's just that this is all so surreal, I mean, he loved me then but...' **

**'But what?'** Charlie asked.

**'Charlie, can I ask you something?** ,

**'Sure thing'**

**'When you've been with someone for a considerable time, when you've known them that long, and during those times you experienced problems, do you ever stop and wonder if it is worth continuing that relationship?' **Caroline posed

**'Well, I've never been in an actual relationship myself, but the one thing I noticed is that time goes by very quickly and that if you don't take the chances that are in front of you, then you'll live to regret it, as you get older. Likewise, I wanted to travel because I wanted to see the world and find out what I had to offer in life. That's what you should do, Caroline. **

**'What travel?'**

'**No, unless you want to; what I am saying is that you only get one chance in life and when you do, you have to take it and make the most of it. Even if things do go wrong, you have to persevere and keep on trying to make it work. Look, I know Richard said something that he regrets very much, but if you are going to give up on him, just like that- all because he said he didn't want children with you, then you are not being fair to him, to yourself... and you're not being fair to his son'**

**'But, Charlie he sounded as if he genuinely meant it'**

**'... and yet don't you think that perhaps that he was afraid and worried? Think about it- he's not used to being around children- but from what I saw in Italy, the way he handled the responsibility of being a dad was unbelievable. I think he has changed, he loves being a dad: he just misses having you around with them, that's all', **Charlie exclaimed.

**'Do you really think so?' **

'**Yes I do'. 'Now Caroline, what you do from now on is up to you...but if I was Richard, I would want to prove to my girlfriend how much being a father has changed me for the better. Caroline I have to go now'**.

**'Oh okay Charlie'** Caroline replied. **'You will talk to Richard, if you see him, right?'**

'**Right**' he insisted. **'i'll see you soon. bye.** ' Charlie went.

**'You too Charlie'** said Caroline and in that he skated off, in search of Richard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: 'What Message?'- Part 1  
**

Richard had just returned home from the art gallery, where he'd been exhibiting his work. He couldn't wait to see his son, as well as put his feet up. Stefano was in good company of Fabrianna, Stefano's nanny, who accompanied the pair of them on their return to New York, after much approval from Mr and Mrs. Mazzone. She helped fed, clothed and bathed the baby and afterwards, settled him in his crib. Exhausted after enduring a busy day at work, Richard went upstairs to his bedroom, took one long look at Stefano and afterwards turned around and sat on his bed. _'Is this how I picture my life, a few years from now on and without Caroline by my side?'. _A small tear trickled down his face. He wasn't as miserable as he was, before he had Stefano, but whilst he had enjoyed the fatherhood experience, it still dawned on him that Caroline wasn't there to share this moment with him.

There was a knock at the door: Richard hoped it was Caroline at the other end; he opened it and instead, saw Charlie speeding past on his rollerblades;

**'Hi Richard!'** exclaimed an energetic sounding Charlie.

Richard, on the other hand, wasn't in any mood to chat with him. He just wanted to go to bed: _'**Charlie, what are doing here? if you hadn't noticed already, it's getting very late?'.**_

**'I know', 'Richard I have some important news'**

**'Well, cannot it wait 'til tommorow?'**

'**Um, no not really' **

**'Look, whatever it is you're trying to tell me, I am not the least bit interested whatsoever'**

**'It's about Caroline'**

**'Unless it is about Caroline. Charlie, is she okay? Did she have an accident or something?'**

**'No, nothing like that' **

**'Thank goodness'**

**'Let me guess: Randy and Caroline are playing happy families. She probably has a baby of their own to contend with'**

**'No Richard, Caroline didn't get pregnant; well not yet anyway. But Randy died in a car accident a couple of weeks ago and since then, she has been lonely and miserable herself. Much like you, well, like the old Richard, before you had the kid and everything that is' **

**'Oh I didn't know. Caroline didn't mention this to me before'**

**'It was something she didn't want you to know about, Richard. I guess that this is perhaps she wanted to move on with her life, and this included getting over you' **

**'I think I ought to go and see Caroline' **

**'Richard, I don't think that is a good idea'**

**'And give me one good reason why I shouldn't' **

**'Because she doesn't want to see you. According to her that is and especially not after what you said to her in the airport' **

**'Ok, it was a stupid mistake- there I said it and I _have_ regretted ever saying that to her, to this day. But I need her Charlie- I still love her. I've always loved her and the thought of Caroline spending the rest of my life with myself and Stefano, is one I am not prepared to give up' **

**'Richard, follow me' Charlie said, **and in that the pair go back to the time when Caroline caught him and Julia making out in Caroline's loft, downstairs:** 'and do you remember this?' asked Charlie: '...and those are marvellous.' **He kisses Julia with passion in Caroline's apartment, whilst Caroline was asleep when she saw the moment he laid eyes on Julia, as she came down the stairs: her eyes lit up and thus anger and tears started to well up for Caroline. She couldn't deny it anymore; yes she was jealous but at the same time, she knew her feelings for Richard had developed over time, the more they bonded together. Seeing Richard with Julia made Caroline feel helpless and a range of emotions suddenly crossed her mind. She was upset with Richard; not just with the way he acted with Julia around her, but in regards to his behaviour over sleeping arrangements in Caroline's bed, that night. It was a petty situation that eventually turned 'ugly' and one that could've been easily avoided- only it had transcended into a farce; why Richard didn't feel like sleeping with Caroline, we never understood. But at this stage, Richard's actions- however much disgraceful they were- implied somewhat that he got over Caroline; particuarly when she never got hold of that letter of his. '**Richard, what are you doing?'**, an upset Caroline exclaimed. '**Caroline?' **replied Richard, then out of the blue, Caroline slaps Richard across the face; his glasses flew across the floor. **'Kissing her?', 'I'm sorry, 'How could you?', 'Look at her!' **was all that Richard could reply with. Julia put on some pathetic sob story that she made a big mistake, and that she had ruined their 'marriage' and that she was going to a convent for the rest of her life and wrapped with a white sheet, she made a quick exit, as Richard tried to stop her from leaving. Richard's expression was of shock over what happened: '**what did you slap me for?'**. **'you were cheating on me'** as Caroline put it. **' but we're not really married' ,** '**Well not anymore we're not'.** Richard tried to make light work of the situation but Caroline herself was having none of it: '**Fine you'll hear from my imaginary lawyer in the morning'.** Her shock of seeing Richard kissing Julia was still etched in her memory- yet she couldn't help but feel used and hurt by Richard, as she started to cry: '**Richard, don't joke about this, you made a fool out of me in my own home'. ''I mean it's not as if I planned all this'.** **'Look, i'm sorry I hit you, I just came down the stairs and saw you two and...' '... and what?' '...and I just thought that's how a wife would act if we were** **married'.** The pair looked at each other for a few seconds and afterwards, Richard felt as if he ought to leave. '**Look, maybe I better go home, OK?'** he said and on that last note, he left.

Charlie then transported Richard to that fateful moment where Caroline left her message on his answering machine:

**(Richard's voice: 'This is Richard's machine. It doesn't work well. Speak clearly'). 'Hi Richard, it's me Caroline. You probably knew that. Look, um, I'm just gonna say this to your machine 'cause a machine can't laugh at me. Well, um, what do you think of the idea of you and me, as an 'us'? I mean, like dating and everything. I know, I know, I know, it's really weird but I've been thinking about it all day, and we're really good friends, and maybe we're good friends on the way to... something else. So if you don't think this is the stupidest idea in the world, would you call me? But if I'm totally on Mars here, just... let's just never mention it, OK? Because I really don't want to hear 'I like you like a sister' from you, okay? So, um, I (laughs nervously again), I am going to go now. Okay? Bye. (pauses) But just to review, feelings- say something, no feelings- never mention it. Okay. Bye'.  
**

Richard was upset with himself- he felt dissapointed that he took advantage of Caroline and realised the extent of his actions, coupled with their troubled relationship and his decision not to have any more children with her, had prevented him from having any future with Caroline.


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

**What Message? (Cont...)**

They go back to the moment 3 years ago, when Annie and Caroline were conversing about the previous night Caroline and Del spent the evening together. Caroline even raised the discussion she and Richard had this morning, after she'd told him about Del's marriage proposal to her. His reaction was one of surprise.

**'Look, it's not like I turned him down (referring to Del), although I did get the feeling that Richard thought the whole thing was a big mistake'. 'well of course big chief, Black cloud is gonna dump all over it' . 'Y' know he's got a thing for you'. 'Richard?', 'Yes Richard', 'Oh please!', 'Remo', 'Carolina, I have to agree with Annie on this one: you are definitely his cream in his canoli. He produces a glass out of his jacket. 'Oh look a glass! I will join you'. 'Guys, guys come on, we're talking Richard here. This is the man who charged me double time for attending my birthday party', Caroline emphasised. 'I cannot believe you cannot see it. i mean he's always acting like he doesn't care how you feel and he's always acting like he's better than you...' '...or how he doesn't like your little comic strip'. 'Well actually I don't think he does like her comic strip...', 'Of course he does. Annie Spadaro...' 'guys, guys, guys, c'mon, give me some credit for having some awareness here, I mean I work with the man every day. I think I know if he had feelings for me. I mean, Richard, pah!...**'

It was from this moment onwards that Richard's feelings for Caroline first began to surface. He was envious of Caroline and Del's relationship, to the extent to which he realised that he'd fallen for his female boss. Richard wasn't normally the type of person, who'd confide or express his emotions and feelings in person or to anyone for that matter. His level of sarchasm and wit combined with his repressed state, did garner ridicule on the part of Annie Spadaro- of whom he'd always developed a love/hate relationship with her. The dark, sardonic, miserable intake of Richard's biting sarchasm often clouded his attempts to see the light that was lurking at the end of the tunnel. He virtually entered the lives of Caroline, Charlie, Del and Annie, of whom had always known each other and reacquainted themselves on a regular basis, as a mere spectator. Back then Caroline and Del were dating, Charlie was Del's business pal and best buddy, whilst Annie was Caroline's best friend. Over time though, things changed; eventually Caroline fell in and out of love with several guys: Del, Joe, Trevor and Randy to name but a couple, Richard broke up with Shelley, married old flame Julia, split up with her and he and Caroline got together at long last. only for that relationship to run into problems and thus, the final straw for Caroline was Richard's admission not to have any more children that led to their break-up.

For Richard now, he understood two things: firstly, the importance in being a good father and being there for his son and secondly, that marriage wasn't just about two people cementing that relationship and taking it further by tying the knot. Aside from the lovemaking and showing affection for one another, it was about settling down and raising a family and being there for one another, through the good and the bad. Supporting each other and getting through life. Richard and Caroline's relationship- be it as work collegues or as a couple, has always been a difficult one. They would argue over even the most basic things in life and situations regarding bath mats, for example. But no matter what, they still managed to work things out and come to a compromise or agreement in the end. Caroline was a person who had warmth, enthusiasm and a perky but positive attitude; Richard was cold, depressed and often would get agitated and annoyed very easily. He was hurt when he first found out about Caroline and Randy together but he was also perplexed as to how and why Caroline fell for and married Randy, instead of him. Richard was aware of Caroline's attraction for Randy, but never did he imagine that they would get married to each other.

Richard now realised that providing that they put in the effort, those differences, in which he himself and Caroline have, were ones, of which they could not only live with, but were differences that they could work out, together. As different as Caroline and Richard were in terms of character, it was their love for each other that remained intact and of which brought them together in the first place. He knew that even though he was at the heart of their ups and downs, the strength of his bond with Stefano gave Richard hope and confidence in taking his relationship with Caroline further down the line and to convince her that his efforts as a father has encouraged him to take a real interest in Caroline's children; well make that their children.

And with that in mind, Richard with his Stefano bid farewell to Charlie and headed to Caroline's loft.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Del... And Annie?**

Caroline arrived back at home, after attending a cartoonist seminar. She collapsed on the sofa and kicked off her shoes, putting her feet up on the table. 'ahh, now that was 3 hours of my life that I couldn't get back' as she reminiced what a waste of time it was having to sit alongside a bunch of strangers she never met and enduring people talking about things she had no interest in. Then, all of a sudden she heard laughter upstairs. A female voice seemingly laughing and making wierd sex noises. Caroline wanted to know what on earth was going on, so she went upstairs to her bedroom and noticed the door was unlocked and left open. She went inside and saw Annie lying in her bed with a white sheet covering her body. Caroline gasped at what she witnessed: 'Annie?!'. Annie tried to put on a straight face but to no avail: 'Hey Care, how was the seminar?, 'It sucked. I don't wanna talk about it. Besides, what on earth are you doing in my bed?' 'Um, I was, um, sleeping?' 'On your own perhaps?', 'Well, as a matter of fact, yes I was', 'Then why is there a guy lying next to you?', Annie looked next to her, pretending as if she hadn't known there was naked guy next to her: 'Is there?' 'Um yes', then he showed his face. eventually, Caroline was surprised as anyone: 'Del?', 'Oh Caroline, Annie told me you were at the cartoonist's seminar. I just saw Annie across the hall and thought she needed some company and so we got together and...' 'yep, you guessed it, me and Del are in love with each other'. 'Wow! OMG! And so how long has this been going on?' Caroline asked. 'Oh for a while, Care' Annie replied. 'Actually, it all started when you and Richard were at the airport... and later on that same day, Annie and I got a little frisky with each other. Eventually, we both settled on a no- strings attached- type of relationship and since then, we couldn't keep our eyes off each other' Del concluded. Annie went on: 'Look, Caroline, as much as you were shocked by this, I was hoping that you'd feel OK about us being a couple, well, as in falling in love'. Her best friend had no qualms about Annie sleeping with her EX: 'Guys, I'm happy for the two of you. You know, I'd never have guessed that you'd get it together. You do make an interesting pair', 'And for a moment, I thought you were talking about Annie's breasts!' Del joked. 'Del shut up!' Annie moaned. 'Ok sweetie I will. I'm sorry'. The pair kissed only for Caroline to intervene: 'Ahem, you guys, shouldn't you two continue your nookie somewhere else?', 'Oh of course Caroline' Annie laughed. 'C'mon Del let's go back to my place?', 'But isn't your mom still living with you?' 'No I hooked her up with Mr Mazzone, Julia's father and they're still in Sicily so to speak'. Del and Annie eventually got dressed and sheepishly left Caroline's apartment. Caroline meanwhile was getting rid of the bedsheets that the pair had made love in and went to the laundry room to have them washed and drycleaned. She was still baffled about Del and Annie's attraction to one another, but nevertheless, it didn't bother her for one moment that her ex-fiance fell for her best friend.

Later on that night, Richard arrived at Caroline's apartment. He was a little nervy, considering it had been a long while since he last saw Caroline at the church with Randy in Peshtigo. He couldn't back down now, not this time: he had to confront Caroline and attempt to try and set the record straight between himself and herself, respectively. He went up to Caroline's door with Stefano in tow and was about to knock on the door, when he heard people giggling in the background. Richard noticed it was in Annie's apartment and twisted the door handle and went inside: he saw Annie and Del in bed naked. 'What the hell?!', Del tried to clear up the situation: 'Richard, before you say anything I just wanna say, it happened one night when...' Richard intervened 'spare me the gory details, Del. What are your doing with Annie, and more importantly, what do you see in her?' 'well, it just so happens that Annie and I have a lot of chemistry together', 'Yeah, and so if you have a problem with it Richie, tough'. Richard was laughing his arse off; despite the so-called seriousness of the situation, he couldn't help but rub Annie's face in it', 'Y'know Annie, you've done some pretty ridiculous things in your time. But this one tops the lot'. 'Ha-de ha! Laugh all you want, but face it prince of darkness, we love each other and that's that', Annie scowled. 'Besides, shouldn't you be with Julia? I mean, you are Stefano's father and she is his mother, and yes you were the one that had to break Caroline's heart', 'For your information Annie, Julia left the Mazzone mansion and I was left to attend to Stefano- therefore, she cannot be regarded as a mother, if one abandons her child in the way Julia has done'. Besides, I know that what I said at the time was beyond terrible, but now I love being a father and I love Caroline and I want her to be part of my future, as well as Stefano's', 'And so you came back for Caroline? 'Richard, I don't think that this is a good time to see her'. 'You know Del, Charlie said the exact thing that you've just said to me, and frankly, I cannot bear to spend my life alone or with anyone else but Caroline and so whether you guys like it or not, I came back to make sure that it isn't too late for Caroline and I to put things right and move on'. Annie and Del looked at each other and both apologised for their outbursts: Del went first: 'Richard, we're sorry for what we said', 'Yeah Richie we are, Annie followed. 'You know, life for Caroline just wasn't the same afterwards since Randy died. Well actually, since you two split up'. But it seems as if Caroline has never gotten over you'. 'Yeah, she still thinks about you Richard' Del noted. 'She does?' Richard questioned. 'She sure does'. 'OMG. you know I have to go and see her now. oh and by the way, Del, Annie, this is Stefano- my son, Richard said proudly. 'Ooh, he's just adorable' cooed Annie, 'Yeah, he's looks cute. you're gonna do great as a father', insisted Del. Richard took note of this and graciously acknowledged the pair: 'Thanks Del. thanks guys. Hope it works out for the both of you'. Annie and Del egged him on: 'Good luck Richie!' 'Go and get your woman!'. Richard picked up Stefano and together they left Annie's apartment. He now stared at Caroline 's door, he knocked on it and took a deep breath, awaiting for her to welcome him in. The door was finally open and there stood Caroline and Richard, face-to-face opposite each other, for the first time in God knows how many months. They stared at each other for what looked like forever almost, as Richard was about to give into her affections, whilst Caroline looked a little dazed and surprised by his showing at her apartment, on his long return to the city.

... continued in Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-Richard's Return **

Caroline was stunned by Richard's appearance. She didn't know what to make of it all. Richard in contrast, was relieved to see her again. He'd brought Stefano along, just so he can prove to Caroline what a doting dad he was to his son. There was silence as the pair stood opposite each other. 'Richard, what are doing back in New York?', 'Caroline, I had to come and see you. I dropped by to see how things were going', 'things are going well as I imagined. Nothing has changed much, since you left for Italy on your own. Especially after what you'd just told me at the airport regarding children and...', 'Look, it's really okay. We don't have to talk about this', 'So...', 'So..., what's with all these office supplies lying about?', 'Oh, that well, GMD entertainment have been having problems and so, as a result, they've gone out of business and well, I have my own company back and plus, I get to work at home, again. 'Thank God', 'Really, why is that?', 'Well, I hate to say it but I never liked working there either', 'That makes two of us'. 'And so, you get to work at your loft, huh?', 'Yep and it feels like I am at home, I mean, I could do without that office drama. I tried to accomodate myself but I didn't feel comfortable working there. Things just wasn't the same back then. 'and so you're not missing being in the office, one bit?', 'Not at all'. 'So, how was Italy?', 'It was great, I had a good time out there, but I missed having you around. I did do some sightseeing but I had to come back to New York, even though I loved being over there. By the way, what are you doing on Saturday night?', 'Oh, I have plans with Annie and we're gonna stay in and have a girl's night indoors', 'I thought she was going out with Del', 'Oh that one, well, she just wanted to spend some time over here, that's all', 'yeah but seeing as Del and Annie are a couple now, shouldn't they be on a date or something?', 'why, what's wrong with me and Annie spending time and watching videos and sitting in front of the tv?', 'nothing, I just thought that perhaps that you and I could get together and catch up on what's been happening recently. 'I take it you mean, as a date? No Richard, this could never work, I mean, I had my heart broken and...', 'what makes you think that I was talking about us being on a date? Caroline, I never said such a thing and I realise that you have moved on with your life', 'well, that's good Richard because I am not the least bit inclined in getting back to you, because I was so over you, a long time ago'. 'You are huh?', 'Yeah, but hey no hard feelings, right?'. 'Right. I think I better be going now Caroline', 'Richard, what are your plans on Saturday night?', 'Oh, you know Caroline, have a rest, looking after my son, visit the New York gallery, enjoy a meal, painting, you know, the usual'. 'Oh, that sounds really interesting', 'It is. I need to go home and get some rest, especially as Stefano and I had a long flight back from Italy and frankly, I'm exhausted. And so goodbye Caroline and hope you have a good time on Saturday. Thanks you too, bye'.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- Caroline and Richard's Big Night In**

Caroline was getting ready for the girls's night in with Annie, when all of a sudden Annie showed up at her apartment with Del on her arm and news of her own. 'Hi Caroline', 'hey there Care!' they both announced 'Ohh, nice outfit', 'Thanks' Caroline replied. 'You two look as if you're really happy together', 'we are, look about this evening, I'm sorry to break it to you but I have made plans with Del', Annie stated. 'Are you gonna be ok by yourself for tonight?'. 'Ooh sure. Of course I will. And anyhow it's not as if I haven't been in this situation before'. 'You go right ahead', 'hey, I have an idea; Caroline why don't you go over to Richard's? He'll appreciate having you around', 'Guys, haven't you remembered that Richard and I broke up a couple of months ago?'. Besides, If i were to visit Richard, it will only give him the impression that I still have feelings for him- of which I don't, that is'. 'Well, it's better than sitting at home, all alone' Annie went. 'Yeah well, perhaps, I do like being on my own, for once', Caroline retorted. 'Caroline, you're bluffing. I can see right through you. Anyway, it's not as if Richie is gonna lure you into bed', 'You think? Look, even if he still loves me, as far as I see it, he thinks that just because he has this whole father thing going, he can persuade me to fall for him again. Well, not this time', 'Sorry Caroline, but I don't believe you. Look here; I understand that things haven't been going so well since Randy died. But you're like what, 34, 35 years old? And frankly hun, as much as you don't want to accept it, Richard has a thing for you... and I assume you have a thing for him too', 'Annie, don't assume anything alright, I mean, when we were together, we had problems, arguments...', 'but don't all couples fight and argue and make up afterwards? OK, not all of them, i'm talking about those of whom stick together thick and thin, through the rough times, as well as the good?' 'Give me one good reason why I should go over to Richard's', ' because if you don't Caroline, he'll probably go back to Julia, no he won't, 'he'll leave New York and go and live in Italy or France, and marry some French or Italian woman, they'll end up having a child of their own and they'll live happily ever after'. 'Look, he loves you and if you understand him better than us, which you probably do, then you'll make the right decision. Care hun, I cannot talk any longer, Del and I are leaving now. Right Del?', 'We are? Of course Honey. You have a good evening Caroline and let us know how things have went OK? 'Sure thing'.

With Del and Annie spending a romantic evening together, Caroline was not anticipating that the night would be as dull and uneventful as it was. A few minutes later, Richard left a message on her answering machine: '_hi, this is Caroline, you know the drill- beep- Caroline, it's me Richard. Um, if you are listening to this, and I hope that you are, well, I just rang to say that I hope that you and Annie have a great evening and that it is a really enjoyable one too. And about tonight, you don't have to worry about me, as myself and Stefano are having an interesting 'father and son' night indoors. I'll tell you more on Monday but until then, you take care Caroline and I'll see you on Monday. Bye- beep'._

Caroline was in two minds on what to do now: either to go over and pay a visit to Richard's and enjoy a nice meal with him and his son... or staying indoors at home on her own and spend the evening on the sofa in front of the TV, alone. Her initial plans to have a girls night in with Annie has now gone out of the window and whilst she couldn't envisage being around Richard, considering the turbulent and at times difficult relationship they've had- both on a personal and professional level, for Caroline herself, she had to see for herself the encouraging progress Richard was making in being a father to Stefano. _It's no big deal, If I go over there (as in Richard's house) I'd only be having dinner wit_h _Richard, and nothing more. We're just two best friends having dinner together and enjoying ourselves'. _After some thought, Caroline decided that instead of spending Saturday evening all by herself, she'd pay a trip to Richard's apartment, have a meal and strike up a conversation with him and then leave afterwards. Easier said than done though- what if later on it turns serious and they end up sleeping with each other? What would they say to each other then? Could they ever move on with their lives? And If they do get back together, what do they have to do in order to remain together and take their relationship forward?. Questions like these were playing in Caroline's mind, and yet she recognised that she knew most of those answers.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- Caroline and Richard's Big Night In... continued**

Richard was busy making dinner in the kitchen, whilst his son was happily playing with his toys in his play pen that his father help set up. He'd decided that instead of ordering expensive take-out food that he'd learn to cook and prepare the meal from scratch. He hadn't done much cooking; he remembered the time he tried to make breakfast for Caroline in an attempt to impress her and fearing he'd lose his job, after Annie goalded him by saying how good of an assistant Jeannie was to Caroline, and ended up burning the toast, made a mockery of the scrambled eggs. he had basically screwed up in Caroline's kitchen. It turned out to be a disaster, but this time round, Richard eventually got the hang of it. He learnt how to cook, clean, change a diaper; Richard was not only a changed person but the experiences have given him a new perspective on fatherhood that he has relished, more than ever. He sampled the food to make sure it was fit for consumption; 'needs some seasoning', Richard asked himself. He added a pinch of salt to the dish and stirred with a wooden spoon. There was a knock on the door: he headed for the door and as he opened it, to his surprise, saw Caroline in her Black dress, wearing a coat but looking elegant and beautiful as ever. He wondered in awe at her beauty that was staring him in the face. 'Richard', 'Caroline' he whispered. 'Am I interrupting something?', 'No, no you weren't'. Please do come in' he requested. 'I thought that you would be at home watching girlie movies with Annie', 'well that was the idea, but right now, she has plans of her own, well with Del' Caroline replied. 'Del huh?', 'Yes, why do you ask?', 'Um, I was just curious, that's all', he affirmed. So.. what are you doing here?', 'I came to see if you needed some company for tonight, well, until late this evening', 'you know what, forget it', 'Caroline, it's nice that you dropped by. Stay for a while. By the way, I'm cooking dinner', 'You are?', Yeah. So please make yourself at home.' 'Okay, I will' Caroline went. Richard without hesitation helped Caroline by removing her coat: 'Here, let me do that for you', 'Thank you Richard', she replied. The pair conversed over dinner and discussed amongst things Richard's work at the gallery, Remos, life since their split, as well as Annie and Del. Caroline helped Richard clear up the plates and cutlery in the kitchen, and then Richard tucked Stefano to bed, placing him in his crib and kissed his son goodnight on the top of his forehead. this made Caroline's heart leap once again; Richard's love for Stefano was as sincere and genuine as it could get that he had grown more attached to him every second of every day. She noticed Richard trying to be the best father that he could be to his son and to provide the best for his child.

Caroline and Richard then decided to make their way to the couch and have a long chat over a couple of glasses of wine; they discussed amongst things, Richard's stay in Italy with Stefano, Charlie, of Caroline moving back to her loft, as well as Del and Annie's strange behaviour: 'Oh and have you noticed that just recently, Annie and Del have been dating each other?', 'yeah, I mean, who would've thought that those two would get together', Caroline concluded. 'But, you know, if there's hope for those two, then I'd eat my hat'. 'I think it is weird', 'well, Richard, I am happy for them. We all need someone in our lives'. Caroline then realised the significance of what she said, in regards to herself and Richard; however, for her, she was not prepared to go down that road again. Richard broke the ice for once, 'Look, about Randy, I understand and feel for your loss and the fact that he is dead. But the truth of the matter is, I didn't like the way he was looking at you, touching you. Caroline, I still love you and I want to make it up to you, whichever way I can. I haven't managed to get over you, as my love for you is as strong as it was. Please, let me make it up to you'. Richard was feeling a little giddy now; he wanted to have her but Caroline was in no mood to let him do it. 'Look, I cannot do this Richard; not now, not at this moment in time. I just cannot.' Caroline refused to be hurt by Richard, but at the same time her rejection was hurting Richard in the process. was this her way of getting back at Richard after what he'd said to her at the airport? 'This could never work. It didn't work back then and I know that as much as you've changed, I am not entirely convinced still'. 'Caroline, please don't walk out on me- _I need you_, did you see the way I bonded with Stefano? I've changed Caroline a lot and I want children with you and you only'. Richard held onto Caroline and tried not to let go, but Caroline attempted to shrug him off, which she eventually did. 'Richard, it's too late. _It's over_. what happened tonight, doesn't make up for what you did to me, because it is not. _Did you really think that I was gullable enough, not to be still hurting after you made it clear to me you didn't want any more children?'_ Richard tried to set the record straight: '_No, of course not. But I wouldn't have came back for you if I'd thought that I couldn't try hard enough to make things right and that I didn't love you because a) I can and I still do and b) that I still love you'_. Caroline heard enough and decided to leave: 'I have to go '. And with that in mind, Caroline bid farewell to Richard and left, leaving him in a state of shock over what had happened and contemplating whether it was worth moving on; realising fully well she wasn't in love with him, and yet he was still in love with Caroline.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- Pain Is Good For Art **

Later on that night, Richard was tucked up in bed; the evening's events finally caught up with him and it was making him feel miserable and depressed. As he layed on his matress, he turned his head round and saw Stefano sleeping peacefully in his crib, but then suddenly, he saw an image of Caroline appear, right in front of his very eyes. She was wearing a red night gown and her hair was long and flowing, as usual. 'Hey Richard!' she called out to him in a seductive voice. 'Me?' he responded, 'yes you', 'Caroline, is that really you- or is this some dream? because if it is, then I sure as hell don't want to wake up from it', 'Trust me Richard, it's me. Caroline, the love of your life- or is that Julia?' she questioned, 'No, Caroline, she's not- YOU ARE. Look, I don't know what is going on here, but I just want you to know that it's good to see you again. I want you so bad. I love you'. He goes up to her and wraps his arms around her and kisses her passionately. Clothes were shedded in the process and they were making love- until Randy arrives out of the blue. Caroline is shocked, Richard meanwhile is miffed: 'Randy, what are you doing here? I thought you were dead?', 'Care, I am not- I _faked_ my own death. Well actually, not faked, I left to be on my own for a while... and then I realised how much i missed you ' he exclaimed, 'You do?', 'yes Care, I do? I shouldn't have walked away, but in a way i'm glad I did because I know I couldn't imagine being with anyone as amazing and sweet and loving as you', 'Oh Randy' Caroline cried and she went up to Randy and kissed him more passionately than she did with Richard, which horrified him to no end. 'Oh and Richard, sweet dreams' Caroline echoed and pulled out a gun aiming for Richard's heart and thus, pulling the tirgger. Richard screamed in fear, believing he'd die: 'Noooo!!'; he then woke up realising it was just a terrible nightmare, of which was just the begining of his problems for weeks, starting the very next day.

Richard was at the gallery, painting away as usual, but he was not quite himself; in fact, those visions of his that he'd experienced last night affected his ability to concerntrate on his work. He wanted to take his mind off Caroline; he tried but to no avail. He was depressed, miserable but in need of her love. Richard then tried to paint, he tried not to think of Caroline, he tried his hardest to suppress his feelings for her- though whenever he tried not to give into temptation, it backfired on him. His emotions and past experiences with her however were playing over and over in his mind. Eventually though, he painted and painted just so he didn't have to think about her, but when he finished, he saw what he'd painted: it was Caroline and his obsession with her didn't go away as easily as it did. Elizabeth went up to Richard and was left feeling impressed by his latest piece; 'so Richard, this is what you have been working on lately?', 'actually, I started painting this today and finished it today, well just now', 'interesting, what is it called?', 'um, well, I call it 'Caroline and the love that never dies', 'you know Richard, I have a feeling this might sell well', 'you think so?'. 'Of course. ' but then again, come to think of it, I'd never consider parting with this, seeing as well I worked so hard on this and as it is a personal piece', 'Richard, I understand that you need the money, well technically, you've sold a few of your works so far and you are doing well for yourself as a artist. But if you don't want to sell it, then I won't force you to do so', 'are you sure?', 'absolutely', Richard was enthralled: 'Thank you Elizabeth. Thank you indeed'. Later on, he wrapped up the painting when it was dry and headed off home to see his son.

As darkness fell, so did the rain; he walked back to his apartment; however misery set in, yet again. Caroline's rejection was making him despair. when he got in, he picked up Stefano and packed his things and attempted to get away from New York. Even though he was now rich, he wanted to leave for good, knowing that Caroline doesn't want anything to do with him anymore. As he made his way out of New York on foot his thoughts turned to Caroline, yet out of nowhere a speeding car came by and knocked Richard unconscious. Fortunately and amazingly, Stefano was unscathed, as Richard was lying on the ground; the driver came out of his car and saw what he did: 'oh my goodness are you right, sir?', 'Richard was feeling a little groggy, 'don't move, i'll get 911 for you'. The driver phoned for an ambulance and later on Richard was taken into the hospital for an examination. His son was looked after by the nurses, whilst he recovered from the accident. The driver apologised and eventually wrote him a cheque as a way of making it up to him, Richard didn't hold any grudges against the guy. Thankfully though, he suffered some minor injuries, nothing too serious or life-threatening and was later discharged 2 days later.

Caroline was unaware of Richard's accident; in fact, she hadn't heard a word from Richard or seen him since that apparent dinner date fiasco. She became a little concerned about him; however she merely thought of him as a friend, as opposed to being in love with him. The last thing Caroline needed was to be embroiled in another relationship with Richard, where she felt she was going to get hurt along the way and that nothing good was going to come out of that relationship. Just as when things were going smoothly for her, she heard a few knocks on the door, which sounded loud, as if someone was pounding on the door. As she opened it, saw Richard covered in bruises with Stefano, 'I'm sorry to bother you but I was just wondering if I could stop by for a second. Thanks Caroline. Hey Stefano, Look who it is'. He then collapsed to the floor with his son in tow. Caroline managed to get him inside her apartment and carried his painting inside as well. She then proceeded to carry him upstairs to her bedroom and made him lie on her bed. 'Um, Richard, don't move, i'll get your son'; she quickly descended downstairs and picked Stefano up and took him upstairs to Richard, who proceeded to take him from Caroline's arms. 'Thank you', he replied. 'It's ok Richard, you don't have to apologise'. 'Caroline, I think I am having trouble removing my shirt, could you help me?', 'sure' she replied. At first she thought he meant he wanted to take his clothes off, but she dismissed it. Caroline helped Richard remove the garment off him. Now shirtless and bare chested, Richard was now feeling sleepy and tired; however, he wanted to surprise by unearthing his painting to her.

to be continued...


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- Sincere Amore- part 1**

Both Caroline and Richard were staring at one another; Caroline's eyes were transfixed on Richard's anatomy; whilst Richard was still wondering how on earth he ended up on her bed in the first place. There was no Del, Anne, Julia or Randy around. Especially there was no Julia and Randy around to disturb Caroline and Richard's moment together. Just those two with Stefano for company. 'Oww! Where am I?' cried Richard, who was still nursing from his treatment at the hospital. He put on his glasses and looked down to find himself in bed, Caroline's bed, that is. He then glanced up and saw Caroline wearing a pink robe. 'God, she's still beautiful as ever. I wonder whether she is wearing anything under that robe OK Richard, stop it. Don't think of her like that, God damn it!', he thought to himself. 'It's OK Richard, you're in my apartment', Caroline replied back, 'How are you feeling by the way?', 'fine, thank you. I think' responded Richard. 'You don't look too well' she insisted. With a look of shock on his face, he was worried for a second, 'I don't?', 'no you don't Richard. You need to rest for a while'. 'Oh, OK I will. Caroline you don't mind if I take this off', referring to that horrible grey T-shirt he usually dons as night wear. 'No go right ahead. don't mind me', she exclaims. At first she had assumed he was going to take all his clothes off. Richard then proceeded with removing his garment, which aroused Caroline slightly, and chucks it on the floor. 'Um, Richard...', 'Yes', 'I have to make a confession, and that is I hate that grey T-shirt as I don't think it looks very flattering on you', 'Really?', he answered. 'Yeah, I think you look better shirtless, no I meant, with a different T-shirt on', forget I ever said that'. _Oh and I have seen you on plenty of occasions without a shirt on and boy do you look_ _hot', _Caroline flirted. ' Yes well, I've seen you practically wear little or no clothing on several occasions myself and _boy do __you look sexy', _went an upbeat Richard. 'Um, where's Stefano?', as he sounded worried for a second. 'Oh, he's just sleeping in that crib, next to you', 'Crib huh? I didn't notice it was there. Wait a minute, was this supposed to be for Stefano?' Richard asked, 'Well, I just thought it would nice to do something for your son, once in a while that's all', 'Well Caroline, it's great. Thank you. That was so kind of you to do this.' He goes over to him and sees him drift fast asleep. 'He looks ever so peaceful when he's asleep, don't you think?'. Richard then reaches out his hand and grabs Stefano's and stares towards him, watching him sleep, which touches Caroline's heart, putting a smile on her face. 'Richard, I'm glad that you came back, because I really think we need to talk. But I understand that you probably don't want to...', 'No Caroline', Richard intervened, 'I'm glad that you asked, because I think we should. Do you wanna start, or shall I be the one to break the ice?', 'I'll go first' Caroline insisted. 'I don't know where to start really. You see, Richard, I've been doing a lot of thinking, searching and reflecting over these last few months that I wanted to ask whether or not you still have hope for the both of us?', 'I was asking exactly the same question myself'. He then pauses and reflects on the moment a year ago when they were at the airport:

_ (flashback:)'...Richard, what you said about kids before, you don't mean...? 'What?', 'You make it sound like you don't want any more'. 'I don't'. 'Caroline, I didn't want to have any, but now that I have one, I am gonna take care of him but that's it. (look of shock on her face) 'That's it?', 'You know the family I came from. Caroline, you've always known how I feel about this'. 'Yes, I know, but I'd always thought that you'd change, once you were...' (old guy) do seagulls have teeth?'. 'Just two really sharp ones' replied Richard, who sounded rather iritated by the old guy's presence. 'You know what? why don't you just go ahead of us, OK?', 'Caroline, how much do you expect me to change?', 'I don't- you shouldn't have to', 'I mean I have really tried..., 'I know, I know, I know'. 'You know what, there are other flights; why don't we go somewhere and talk?', 'Why is this so hard, Richard? It seems like every time we go round a corner we find some other thing that we cannot work out', (old guy) 'Is it the cocoa butter that attracts the seagulls? (both Caroline and Richard give him a look) OK, I'll just wear trunks (he walks off), 'So, is this the end?', 'Richard, I want children, and you don't. I don't know what is left to talk about', (she goes up to Richard) 'You should go. Go and see your son', 'Yes I should', (they kiss) 'i'm gonna miss you' (they go in opposite directions), 'Caroline, i'll always love you'', (with tears in her eyes) I love you too (waves goodbye and leaves)_

to be continued...


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Sincere Amore- The Love You Never Have To Question- part 2 **

Richard takes Caroline's hands and brings her closer to him, just so that he can feel her: 'Caroline, I want to finish what I was about to say OK? When I said to you that I didn't want anymore children with you... he then takes a pause as he tries to come up with another thing to say, 'What? What is it?', '... I'd only said it out of fear; I just panicked. I was scared that I couldn't do it, and that if I couldn't be a good enough father to Stefano, then I wondered how on earth I could be a good father to your children, I mean, our children. It wasn't that I don't want children with you- and if it came across to you that way, then I'm so sorry Caroline. It's just that back then, I didn't know how i'd cope if I had more than one child. But thanks to you, I was proved wrong... and I put my hand on my heart and say that 'I was so wrong, and you Caroline, were right', 'I was?', 'Yeah. you sure were. Remember the time when I said if there had to be a child born into this world that I'd rather it had a part of you?', 'Sure', 'Well, honey, I'm glad that child was Stefano, because to me he is a part of you', 'Me? But he's Julia's child', '... and yet she was the one who decided that she didn't want to be part of his life. Besides, when I look at Stefano, part of him reminds me of you, Caroline. I see the way you bond with him, the way you care about him, and most of all, the love that you have for him, and for that, I couldn't think of another woman, who can give him the happiness and love he truly deserves, but you, and I love that about you'. 'Richard...', 'Caroline...','Richard, I want you to get through this- but if not for yourself then for me?', 'Sure, what is it?', 'I really want you to try harder. I really want to help you get through this ok, because I love you too and that I feel with my encouragement and your effort, we can go a long way with our relationship. I'm not asking you to do much, but as long as you make the effort, then for me, that's all that matters'. You do understand, right?', 'Right. You're absolutely right. I aim to try harder and I'm so relieved that you want to help me get through this, and I know that with you by my side, I can do it. Together, we can make this relationship work... but without you... I don't want to think about it, one bit. By the way, have you noticed the way Del and Annie have been acting, lately?'. 'Come to think of it, I do. As a matter of fact, they are dating one another', 'You knew as well?', 'Yep, they were making out in the bathroom, whilst Randy and I were in this bedroom', 'Randy, huh?', 'Richard, forget I ever mentioned his name', 'Caroline, it's ok, really. Can I ask you something?', 'Go ahead', 'Did you really love Randy more than me?', 'Richard...', 'Caroline, I really want to know. Just tell me', 'He was different, we got along well, but...', 'But what?', 'But he wasn't what I wanted'. 'But I thought you loved him; you married him because he wanted children and you wanted to be with a guy who wanted children...', 'Yeah but in the end, he just wasn't you. And as much as I tried to deny it, truth is I missed being around you so much'. 'And so I take it from you Richard that you want children?', 'Just as much as you, and as long as you take me back. I can't think of anyone as tolerable, warm, amazing and loving to be the mother of our kids but you... only you can make this all seem possible'. 'Richard...' , 'Oh and I would love it if you were Stefano's step mother. That's if you want to that is, you don't have to..., 'Richard, I'd love to. You're a great dad to Stefano, I am so proud of you'. 'Thank you Caroline' replied Richard. He then went to unearth the painting he'd created for Caroline. 'I painted this just for you. Hope you like it'. Caroline's face lit up when she saw it: 'Richard, it's so beautiful, It's amazing', 'I titled it 'Caroline And The Love That Never Dies' after you. What do you think?'. 'I love it so much. I cannot believe you painted this', 'Well, I just wanted to give you something special', 'and you just did' she uttered to Richard's lips. I just have one more thing to say and it cannot wait any longer... Caroline, will you please be my wife?', 'Yes I will', 'I love you Richard', 'I love you Caroline and there's one more thing...', 'What is it this time?', 'I got your message', 'Yeah well, I got your letter. 'Caroline, how did you find out about the letter?', 'Oh let's just say a old friend named Charlie gave me a hint', 'Oh THAT Charlie', 'Yep, that Charlie'. They both laughed together. 'Anything else you wanna add?', 'Nothing that I can think of- other than for me to make sweet love to you' purred Richard. 'I'd so love that' went an estatic Caroline. 'Richard, I'm sorry for the way I behaved towards you'. Richard was however sympathetic: 'Caroline, don't worry about it. You and Stefano are all that matters to me. I love you so much', 'I love you too' replied Caroline and thus, they kissed again but it didn't stop there. The couple, took turns removing each other's clothes, whilst they seduced one another as they couldn't keep their hands off one another; it was the first time they had sex as a couple and the first time in over six months they became intimate with each other. They fell into bed together naked, kissing and making love to each other that night and every night. For them, the timing was almost ideal- yet it felt so right, and so complete.

And with that in mind, as well as getting married a few days later, the pair with Stefano eventually start a new life together as a couple. Sincere amore? In the eyes of Caroline and Richard, most definitely.

THE END

N.B: sorry it took this long, but I hoped you enjoyed reading it- W. Liu


End file.
